V/'s Recommended Games Wiki
The new Wikia look is really shitty, so log in, click 'my preferences' at the top, scroll down to 'Site Layouts' and change it back to 'Monobook'. Now in delicious Burichan flavor. We've been playing videogames longer than you have... but now that you're one of us, we've been playing videogames for even longer than before. Find out what the hivemind(mindmind) thinks are good games. You see a game on one of these lists that you've played? Think the summary could be beefed up a bit? Or is it sad and alone without any summary at all? Well, then add one in! ---- TL;DR: What We're Playing Now - Upcoming Games - Wiki Forum - - :TL;DR ---- ---- Thanks to emulators and eBay, you can still play videogames that are even older than some of us have been alive. |style="border:2px solid black;border-radius:10px;padding:0.5em;" valign="top"| Special Interest Groups * Adventure Games * Freeware Games * Games Featuring Nazis * User-Made Content * Halloween Games * Hentai Games (+18) * Interactive Fiction * LAN Games * Mickey Mouse * Massively Multiplayer * Multiplayer Recommendations * Mythical/Historical Games * Space Games - New * Truly Ancient Games * Region-Free Xbox 360 Games * Horror (NOPE) Games * SHMUPS for Dummies * Upcoming Games * Games /v/ dreams about * Games Being Made by /V/irgins |- |style="border:2px solid black;border-radius:10px;padding:0.5em;" valign="top"| Miscellaneous: * Arcade games * A List and Guide to Game Genres * Console Buyer's Guide * Game Genres * Unfinished Translations * Videogame Soundtracks * Board Games |} Events of note * May 27th, 2011: Frontpage redesigned thanks to our glorious editors. Roll that beautiful vidya footage. * April 6th, 2011: /v/'s Dynasty Warrior fans have started a wikia for DW at http://dynastywarriors7.wikia.com/wiki/Dynasty_Warriors_7_Wiki Give them a hand if you can! * Sept 24th, 2010: Dejiko and MFGreth become admins! I, for one, accept our new retro gaming overlords. * Sept 16th, 2010: MFGreth separates the Atari and Colecovision pages, and starts the Intellivision page. Second gen games needed some love. * Sept 11th, 2010: Props to PKFire for starting the Adventure Games page in the Special Section. * March 16th, 2010: Aco88 added the Upcoming Games page, to keep tabs on new games. * February 24, 2010: MFGreth changed 'Character Games' to 'Special Interest Games' to give more space to the extremely specialized lists. Mythical/Historical Games was added to the list. * October 20, 2009: Another special page started by MFGreth, Halloween Games! * October 19, 2009: MFGreth makes the Mickey Mouse page in celebration of Epic Mickey. * May 16, 2009: Kotep creates the wiki on a whim. Contributions /v/ is everyone, including you. We can't keep this thing up-to-date without you. * Use the search box on the left and start typing. If you pause, it will offer suggested pages that match. * If you're new to making wiki pages, check Wikia's '' ''' * See if there are pages on this wiki that . * See if there are pages on this wiki that are asking for help. * You should know the difference between a SHMUP and a rail-shooter; read A List and Guide to Game Genres * We have a Forum here purely for the wiki. If you want the stream-of-consciousness record of what /v/ thinks, try 4chanarchive. ----